


Safe Haven

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Black Eye, F/M, Helen Magnus - Freeform, james watson - Freeform, john druitt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: For Bad Things Happen Bingo - Prompt: Black EyeHelen goes to James after a fight with John.





	Safe Haven

James straightened his vest as he walked towards the door, he checked his pocket watch for the time and grimaced when he saw how late it was. He didn't realise it was raining until he opened the door, his eyes fell onto the woman standing wet and shaking on his front doorstep. 

“Helen!” He exclaimed, instantly stepping aside to allow her in, she stepped through the door, her arms staying wrapped around her waist. He glanced around the entrance before closing the door and turning to her. 

It was then that he noticed it, all of it. Aside from being soaked to the bone, she had two black eyes, a split lip and a small cut on her right cheek which was still bleeding, and that was only on her face. He dreaded to see what was on the rest of her body. He stepped towards her, she refused to look up at him. 

“Helen? Do you need to come to the infirmary?” He asked softly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. She nodded in response and allowed him to lead her through to the room they had worked together in so many times before. When they arrived, he gestured for her to go behind the curtain to take her dress off, he collected a towel from the cupboard across the room and hung it over the folding screen along with a dry nightgown. 

He went to work with preparing his medical tools, gathering his stethoscope, and a needle and thread for the cut on her chin. She stepped out a short time later, still holding herself as if she would fall apart if she let go. She had taken her long blonde hair out and the curls hung loosely around her shoulders. She moved to the bed and sat down, James took the blanket and wrapped it around her as he sat on a chair opposite her. “Was it John?” 

Helen glanced up at him before looking back down at her hands, she bit her lip before wincing and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry James, I didn't know where else to go.” 

James placed a hand on her knee tenderly “You never have to be sorry, darling, you know I am always here for you.” he said it softly but internally he was struggling to maintain his calm composure. John kept hurting her, but she kept going back to him, trying to save what they once had. He sighed and began tending to her wounds, trying not to draw attention to her silent sobs. 

After an hour, he was finished and Helen was laying in silence on the bed, staring into nothing. James pulled the blanket further up around her shoulders and gently moved a strand of hair off her face. “I will check on you in a little while.” 

 

***

The next day, James was called in by Scotland Yard Police, a lady of the night, Mary Ann Nichols, was found with her throat slit in Whitechapel. He examined the corpse, the knife was exceptionally sharp and had killed the woman in one slice. 

The murder made James’ stomach churn as he examined the evidence, half a boot print in the mud, a few dribbles of blood in the entrance to the courtyard and finally dead skin under the woman's nails. She had tried to fight back. 

“Quite a sight, hey, Watson?” A police officer commented, walking up to the infamous detective. 

“Indeed. There were no witnesses?” 

“None, but a gentleman has already stepped forward to say he visited Miss Nichols at around 12.30 last night so we know it must've been sometime after that and before she was found at 5 am by the chimney sweep.” The officer said pointing to the coal covered boy talking to another officer. 

“Well, I will write my report up for you and bring it by this afternoon. Have a good day, sir.” Watson said with a polite nod before leaving the square. When he arrived home, Helen was sitting in the library, curled up in a blanket by the fireplace. She had a large book lying by her on the floor, but she didn't look like she was reading it, rather she was staring into the crackling fire. James took a moment to watch her, the way she was lounging and the curls that hung around her face made her look so young and so pure. Like a woman whose heart wasn't aching for a man who barely knew what love was. 

James cleared his throat, shaking her from her thoughts. “James. I apologise,” she said softly, sitting up and covering her nightgown. 

“I didn't mean to startle you my dear, but I have just come in from a rather strange murder scene.” James said, pinching his pants as he sat down on the armchair next to her “And I could really use your assistance.” 

Helen grinned “You do know how to take my mind off things don't you?” She gently pulled herself up and adjusted the blanket after it slipped off her shoulder, “Allow me to change into something more appropriate and then you can tell me everything.” 


End file.
